Yule
by darkenedmoonlightflame
Summary: HPxIY. Two seventh year Durmstrang rivals clash in a simmering brew of love, jealousy, and flowers. The Yule Ball. Things didn’t end quite as planned. Was this the way ‘love’ was supposed to end? Or was he just blind to the obvious? [Bankotsu x Kagome.]


**o.O.o.O**

**Yule **

**Bankotsu x Kagome bias, with a small pyramidal detour—Bankotsu x Kagome x Hiten.**

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**Harry Potter x Inuyasha. Two seventh-year Durmstrang rivals clash in a simmering brew of love, jealousy, and flowers. The Yule Ball. Things didn't end quite as planned. Was this the way 'love' was supposed to end? Or was he just blind to the obvious? Bankotsu x Kagome bias.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Harry Potter, and do not claim to. However, everything else, AKA: the writing, plot, et cetera, IS MINE._

**(A/N:** … I'll just apologize, and move on. I'm sorry that inspiration smacked me again. Okay, so I'm not really sorry, but it's the thought that counts.

Note: I know NOTHING about Durmstrang, and so… well, use imagination. Luckily for you, that means no setting description!

Even if my readers are angry with me for another detour, I still hope they will enjoy this, along with first-time readers. Don't worry too much, this is just a one-shot (ONE part). I might or might not do a sequel. I think I like it the way it is, and will stick with the latter.

So, presenting, Yule.

** () () () () () **

**Yule**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

I can't help but notice the breezy first snow of the seasons. I watch in euphoria as the pure white flakes drift down towards earth from the heavens, some touching the window. My finger traces a path there, connecting the splotches. The flurries fascinate me, spellbinding my abilities and mind. Time and time again, I am always scolded, caught staring dreamily out the windows, smiling gently.

I know I shouldn't, but since when have I followed the rules, anyway?

Hnn…

Never—that sounds about right.

"Kagome!" I glance over my shoulder, my body not bothering to turn. The demanding, but friendly and bright, voice belongs to Majime-Awarege Sango. My sister-figure in this twisted, enchanted world. "Higurashi Kagome-san!" I sigh despondently. I hate it when she does that.

"Hai, San-chan?"

"K-chan?" Sango begins, "Anou… I kind of forgot." I stare for a minute, before rolling my eyes, and flipping my attention back to the window. "It was something about Reikoku. I think he told me to tell you something…" There is a pause; she's probably biting her lip as she tries to remember what. I tune out, content to touch my forehead to the glass, and to stare out.

"K-chan?"

"Hnn?"

"I didn't remember, but I want to ask you something." This time my body pivots, and my head follows. I penetrate her resolve with a deep stare, my head tilted and propped up with my hand, elbow on the wooden desk. "Ara…" She wavers, before deciding to go on.

"I wanted to ask you—why do you… you know."

"Iie, I don't, Sango." She seems a bit confused at the sudden seriousness of my voice. I take questions personally, although I really shouldn't. "Tell me."

She takes a harsh, shaky breath, and then blurts, "I wanted to know why you cross-dress!" In the end, her voice is very voluminous, loud, and startling. Other students look at us pointedly, before I glare glacially at them. They quickly choose the better idea; turning back to the library bookshelves, eavesdropping. I swivel in my seat, instead turning the glare to Sango. She faintly swallows hard, nervous. With my acute senses, I can hear her heart thundering, a rapid beat in her chest.

"You wanted to know why I cross-dress?" I ask flatly. She nods silently. "You wanted… to know?" I lean forward, my elbows still on the table, my forearms flattened. I stand, still hunched over. Eventually after a long, resolute stare, I straighten, and stand, cracking my knuckles, then my wrist, on each hand. I twist, and a series of disturbing cracks crawl up my spine. I roll my shoulders, and then my neck, satisfied with the popping joints. Sango shrinks down, intimidated as I finish my ministrations. "You really wanted to know, ne?"

"H-Hai, K-chan. Gomen n-nasai. I shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business." She's very contrite. That's something new for her—surprising, actually. I thought being a taijiya would rule out such groveling behavior. Guess I was wrong, again.

"It's not your fault." I say in a low tone, "It isn't." I feel a twinge. Then, in a louder, rebellious tone, in what seems cold-hearted to the rest of the observers, I announce, "I have to leave. Ja ne, Sango."

"Ja ne," She whispers, as I gather my things, shove them in my enormous yellow bag, shoulder it, and then stride out the door without a backward glance. All I can see, in my mind, is the dusty snow gathering on the windowsills…

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

Majime-Awarege Sango slumped limply in her seat. She wiped translucent beads of perspiration from her forehead, running her free hand through the silky dark brown locks in her high ponytail. Her hazel eyes remained fixed on the vacant seat in front of her, just below the window her friend had watched so carefully.

"That went well."

The actions and reaction of her friend only provided more questions, and she still had no answer, but she knew better than to ask again. Tough luck, but that was what came of having a girl from a long bloodline kamon of kanjoudakai as a close friend.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

Iyou Jakotsu is there, when I step out of the building. "What took you so long?" He drawls, in that high-pitched tone of his, the one I always despise. It's a bad stereotype of women—I'm an alto. Not everyone has a soprano-worthy voice.

"I had to attend to business," I reply curtly.

"Fine, fine." He replies, absentmindedly, his violet-kohl eyes sparkling in the setting sun. "So, let's do something special, ne? For your birthday." I shake my head.

"Iie. I don't like birthdays. And it isn't my birthday anyway." He pouts, patting my head, and slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Onegaishimasu?" His pretty face is sad, pleading. "Before you leave, for… for the Triwizard Tournament."

"It's not like you aren't coming, too, aniki." He blinks.

"Anou… Can't we at least—"

"No."

"Onegaishimasu, Kagome, at least let's go somewhere. For me, pretty please, with a huge pile of whipped cream on top? It'll be my birthday too."

"… Okay." His face lights up, his lavender snake fang markings glinting in the sunlight. His female clothing sways in the breeze. "What did you have in mind?"

"DRESS SHOPPING!"

"I cross-dress, Jakotsu. I am not some girly girl. Besides, what in Kami-sama's name, would I need a dress for?"

"The Yule Ball, obviously. And anyway, I could get a dress."

"…?" The confusion and turmoil inside me must be painted onto my tanned face, for Jakotsu smiles slyly. "What is this… Yule… that you speak of?" Again, that confident smirk, so like my brother.

"You'll see." He answers coyly, beaming, "You'll see."

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

I'm sorry I ever asked that question, now. Iyou Jakotsu, worst aniki in the entire universe, has taken me to a fancy dress store. I despise him, and will for forever thanks to this idiocy. Fortunately, I am not the one wearing a dress.

Yet.

"Is this one flattering?" My beloved—not—brother asks, seeming concerned as he points to his chest. I know from crashing and wrestling experience that he has no breasts whatsoever, obviously, and is very toned and tanned.

"Why are you asking me that type of question? It seems stupid." I remark, not in the mood. It's hard to believe we're twins. He's older, and… girly and homosexual. I'm…

I'm just Higurashi Kagome-san, seventeen-year-old cross-dressing female. I've more enemies, mainly Reikoku Bankotsu, than friends, and come from a kamon of kanjoudakai. That'll look peachy on a future resume. At least I have a huge brain—better a nerdish type than an alternative.

I sigh. "It makes your butt look fat." I'm lying, but I don't like the weird pink color.

"GREAT!"

I'll never understand my brother. Ever, ever, ever. "Anou… the color looks funny. Pick a different one." He pouts, but obeys, thinking I have some odd feminine sense. "Find a purple one."

In the end, that's what he buys. A purple, flowery kimono, with little greenish leaf patterns. It's pretty, especially with his accessories, and at least it hides the whole male factor for him. Then the whole ordeal sours. "Okay, K-sen, time to get you one!"

I kill him.

Fine, so I don't. I wish I had.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

The left corner of my mouth twitches. "I'm just going to keep saying 'no', Jakotsu-ama."

"This one?" He hoists one up.

"No."

"Hnn… you're right, it's ugly. HERE!" Another.

"No."

"How about…" And another.

"No."

"Not even this…" And another and another and another and another…

"NO." I shout, angry beyond words. "I AM NOT GOING TO—AND NEVER WILL—WEAR A DRESS!"

Then I see him. Reikoku Bankotsu, strolling by the window, eavesdropping. His azure-green eyes gleam in the sunlight from the skylight ceiling of the mall. His buttock-length obsidian hair is tied back into its usual queue. His face is tanned well, and his bluish-green star marking is framed by his pointed bangs on his forehead.

I envy his inhuman perfection.

Thankfully, the image is ruined. A smirk forms on his lips, as he watches us from outside the fountain. "The cross-dresser, wear a dress? Onegaishimasu, that should one sight no one should have to see." My face darkens into crimson, and my own cerulean eyes glint defiantly.

"And what is wrong with a dress?" I inquire through my clenched teeth. Jakotsu stares. One minute I hate dresses, and now I'm defending them.

"Nothing. It's just the girl, never mind that, GUY in it."

I glare death, and, worried, Jakotsu snags my arms. He giggles nervously, not even commenting on Bankotsu's loveliness. I freeze, and twitch. I actually said that? I shake my head, and frown. "So I'm a guy now, then?"

"Hnn." He's smart, playing it neutral. My orbs narrow, focusing on the ice cream cone he's munching. How I want to shove it down his throat, yank it out from his stomach, then hand it back to him… Too bad Jakotsu would cry.

"And why would that be?"

"You never know."

"Never know what?"

"Whether you're the hideous brother, and that's the ugly sister." That does it. He insult me, but Jakotsu? That's too far. Both in the same sentence, and he's just asking to get killed.

"Let me go, Jakotsu." I murmur, my eyes flashing furiously. He holds onto me tighter. I squirm and wriggle, and twist my arms in ways they aren't supposed to bend. Gritting my teeth, I finally break free. My feet slam down on the pavement, making no true noise, like the rain. The next instant, my hand is around Bankotsu's throat, and he's hovering in the air. We're on top of the fountain whose rim he's been perched on. It's a long way down.

"You can insult me all you like." I smile coldly. "But if you ever try anything to Jakotsu… I really will kill you." I glide down, and release him in a heap on the floor.

"Not bad. Only a select few can do that to me. I guess that's why we're kanjoudakai rivals." I keep my silence. "And as to you, I bet you've no curves at all. Look at you, in some trench coat. Pathetic. Do you really want to end your final year at Durmstrang like this, as a representative of our school? At the Triwizard tournament, at the Yule Ball? Remember when we were fourth-years?" He pauses. "I should hope you don't. Then again, spare us all from your flat chest."

I don't mind the taunts. "You really think that?" I ask in a ghastly whisper, just to fool around with his head.

"I-I…"

"Well then, Kagome here will wear a dress to the Yule Ball. And guess what? She'll have a date, too. And furthermore, she'll be the most beautiful girl there! So that should show you. And for your information," Jakotsu ranted, "she has enormous breasts."

I face-fault.

That was not public information. "JAKOTSU!" I wheel on him, and start choking him. "I never agreed to ANY of that stuff!"

"It's a deal." Bankotsu roars over the noise. "If you do everything he says, I'll cut you two some slack. Even though Jakotsu lied his head off about them." He points to my chest. Actually, Jakotsu was right. I don't know how he knew, though, because I bind them every morning, before anyone is awake. I shrug my shoulders, and sigh.

"Might as well. It's the last year anyway. Ja ne, shukuteki."

"No way, I'm staying to see."

Kami-sama… please, onegai, smote him with some well-placed lightning.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

"I'll come in there, if I have to! I don't like girls, so it doesn't matter to me!" Iyou Jakotsu threatens me, as I refuse to emerge from the room, especially with Bankotsu there. "Fine, I'm coming in…"

"HENTAI! GET OUT!" I kick him in the face, making a big deal out of nothing, because what he says is true. He attempted to come through the gap under the door, and well, he deserved it.

"Itai!"

"Serves you right." I mutter, before he kicks me back. "OI!"

"Cooperate, and we can get this done without that snooper." He grumbles through the door. I relent, and turn the handle, opening it so he can come in. "Pretty, but no. Take it off."

"ECCHI!" I slap him, giving him a throbbing red handprint. I can hear Reikoku Bankotsu snickering.

Something today is making me feel girly. I shudder, and push him out the door, handing it over the top. A few minutes later, he passes another over. I let him in. It's a no. He leaves, I take it off, and hand it to him.

The process repeats numerous times.

Eventually Jakotsu exclaims, "This is too much! I give up!" I shove him out, and a minute later, hand it to him to put back. Weary, I leave the dressing room. "Good sport." Jakotsu tells me happily, looking disappointed, ruffling my hair. I glance up, and see myself in a mirror.

I do look like a scrawny boy, with no chest, and no curves. Anyone in love with me would definitely fall for my personality first. Good, then.

My clothes involve a dark trench coat, with polished silver clasps down to the end of my rib cage. In between layers, I'm wearing a strange armor of sorts, one of my oldest brother's inventions, that ends fairly below my bound breasts, that is very form-fitting, and has sleeves made of thin, ribbon-like metal. The body itself is made of the same, strange metal. I found out it was strong—the hard way. That's part of the reason I strap down my breasts—it used to be Souta's, and he clearly had no chest.

Underneath it, I'm simply wearing a floppy white and navy-streaked haori—ojji-san's endless collection from the Sengoku Jidai came in handy—which I severed just after my elbows. Over time it's fringed a bit. My gloves, they're Souta's, are just plain black, with a slab of that superb metal on the backs, finger-less. Other than that, I wear plain old baggy jeans, and sometimes combat boots.

My face is pretty enough, but very dirty and pale. My eyes are prominent and striking, but shadowed by my wispy bangs, which are sharp, but then curl inward charmingly. They are longer than I thought—a few brushing just below my chin. None come above my cheekbone level. They aren't really chunky anymore, more thinned and smooth. Refined, perhaps.

My hair is as dark obsidian as ever, with cobalt tints that are natural. It's shoved into a messy bun, tangled and knotted. It's very long, and I like to keep it out of the way. It actually flows down to my thighs, and is very silky. Jakotsu knows, because once we wrestled, and it exploded from its ribbon.

I'm nicely tanned, but not very much so. I'm very toned, and have lithe muscles, and good agility. I'm much stronger than I seem, as Bankotsu discovered. The recent memory brings a smile to my face.

"K-sen, stop staring at yourself." Jakotsu commands, noticing me. I straighten, and realize that Bankotsu was right. Too bad. I sigh despondently.

I don't want to spend the final Yule ball like this.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

Majime-Awarege Sango is waiting for me outside the mall. I smile back slowly, apologizing. "San-chan, I—"

"It's fine, K-chan. It's fine." Her hazel eyes are soft. "I understand. You'll tell me when you're ready, and not a moment sooner." She grins mischievously. I grin back, relieved.

"Gomen nasai, anyway. Thanks for… you know. Still being there." I offer her a tentative smile. "Guess what? You'll never believe what Jakotsu dragged me into!"

We chat animatedly, unaware of other eyes.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

Raigekijin Hiten watched the two girls from the shadows, his burning crimson eyes lingering on one in particular. He sighed unhappily, and Reikoku Bankotsu glanced up at him. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Hiten answered quickly, flushing lightly, before hiding it behind his usual rough mask. His buttock-length raven braid swayed in the breeze, and his scarce pointed bangs danced. His tanned face seemed impassive. "Anou… So, do you have a date for the upcoming Yule?"

"Are you asking me out?" Bankotsu asked, dumbfounded at his close friend's behavior.

"IIE! What a stupid presumption, you stupid f—" The supervisor fixed him in the eye. "F-Friend. I was going to say 'friend'." He smirked lightly, his pearly white fangs revealed. His pointed ears detected a little snort from Bankotsu, despite the regular swoosh of his dangling gold earrings.

"Okay, that's good." Bankotsu leaned back, against the cherry tree. "You were acting like a little schoolgirl there. A date? Hnn… No, actually."

"No? You? Hnn!" Hiten laughed huskily. "So where were you today? I heard you messed with Higurashi."

"Not like that." Bankotsu was shocked to see Hiten's stormy eyes lighten a shade or two, and a bright smile embellish his handsome features. "I backed her into a corner with some words, and her brother retaliated. Now she's going to be humiliated when she shows up."

"Really? Why?" Hiten was very interested.

"She has to find a dress, a date, and be the most beautiful girl there. She'd better start growing some breasts soon, else she's not going to be competition. Tough luck for her, ne?"

"I think she'll do it." Hiten replied nonchalantly. "I already think she's—"

"She's what?" Bankotsu inquired coolly. "She's pretty? Pretty ugly. You must be desperate if you think that."

Hiten glared. "I don't see you with a date, either. And yes, I think she's gorgeous already. There is more than outer beauty to a person. There's inner beauty, which she has. She doesn't need some stupid idiot like you to make everyone else realize it too." He stared down at his friend, icily, before retorting to the silence, "Sayonara."

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

Late at night, Iyou Jakotsu leans forward, hands cupping his chine as he stares at me. Reikoku Bankotsu, rival, and Raigekijin Hiten, semi-crush, have a room next door. I'm almost sure Bankotsu is listening intently, ear on the wall. I sigh, and perform my chiropractic rituals.

"That's not too good for you." Jakotsu states matter-of-factly. I blink. "I know you're going to be angry that I'm prying, but… what business did you have to take care of? Before I took you shopping."

Since when did he care?

"I-I…" I slouch down on my bed, on my back, spread eagle. My enormous tee shirt—one of Jakotsu's manly things—flops around me. "Sango asked why I… cross-dress." I say at last.

"And?"

I lift my head, which feels so heavy. "And what?" I demand.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. I kind of shattered." Jakotsu nods wisely, and settles down on his bed, elbows digging into the mattress. His hair is loose, about shoulder length, and his eyes glittering. "Do you understand?" I ask, curious.

"N-No." He's startled I ever asked. "Tell me."

I shake my head. No. I can't.

"Onegaishimasu? I'll try to get you. I'm attempting to figure you out, Higurashi Kagome-san. Help me help you." I smile. That's one of my favorite quotes.

"Fine." He beams, and hops onto my bed, bouncing up and down. It's almost like we're kids again, and he's the younger one. He snatches my ribbon from my wet hair, and I protest, but he silences me with a flick on the forehead. He moves behind me, and sits me up. We both sit cross-legged now, and he separates my hair into three sections.

"You miss mother, ne?" I ask him, past the large lump in my throat. I've never told anyone why I do this. He freezes, then nods and continues his work. "When father died, it was like she died too, remember. You decided you were going to be gay then, and she had no… men left in her life. She must have been so lonely, so disappointed in you."

"Such beautiful hair, K-sen."

I wave him off. "You destroyed the mood." I shake my head, a faint smile on my features. His deft fingers have finished the braid. He undoes it slowly, starting again on something else. "You were always like that. So she had nothing left. No son, no husband. I couldn't give her the latter… just the first. That's one reason."

"There's more than one?"

"Hnn. Hai." He untangles a French braid now, and reaches for a brush, brushing my silky hair. "It forms a shield of sorts. It keeps men away from me, for the wrong reasons. If anyone falls in love with me, it's not with my body."

"I see."

"And if…" I shake my head, not finishing the thought. "It's easier to shove down my feelings as a boy. It's easier to fight as one. It's easier to pretend… to not care. It's just easier. There's so many reasons, Jakotsu." He nods again, and undoes the latest style, and brushes it in silence one final time.

"I understand, Higurashi Kagome-san." He hands me the ribbon, and I redo my messy bun, and without warning, push him off my bed.

"Mushy-brained brother of mine." I tease, slinging a pillow at him. Inwardly, I'm grateful to him for his sympathy. I really think he does know what I'm speaking of. "I can't believe you got me into such a mess, you fruity idiot." I'm just playing around, and we both know it. I jump on him, laughing, and mess up his hair.

He's not just an idiot, after all.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

The very next morning, I explain everything to Majime-Awarege Sango.

She understands, too.

Arigatou, Kami-sama.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

"I want every single one of you to understand—you are a representative of this school, and in doing so, must be on your best behavior. Yes? Good, good, board the ship." The headmaster orders grouchily, wrapped in his usual furs. All the Durmstrang students file on, under many red layers of fabric.

"Cheer up, K-sen." Iyou Jakotsu tells me, the sullen-looking girl sitting close to him in the fancy ship. "We'll be there soon. Maybe they'll have a dress around Hogwarts." I say nothing. "Higurashi Kagome-san, don't make me smack you." He flicks me on the forehead, earning a little grin.

"Okay." I tell my probably crazy elder brother. "We haven't gotten anything yet, on shukuteki's checklist. The infamous suit might have to come out again."

"NO!" Jakotsu screams, covering his eyes in horror, receiving weird looks from the teachers. "Anything but that. I'll find you some things, I swear."

I'm sure I look disbelieving, but I agree slowly. "I'll take your word for it."

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

In the end, respective names have been pulled, and tasks chosen and completed. It's the time of season for the dreaded event. The Yule Ball. Although there's been ample time, Iyou Jakotsu and I haven't found a dress, or a date. It's kind of sad.

Just about everyone is booked, or going solo.

There's good news, however. I've made friends with my enemy's close friend. Raigekijin Hiten and I have slowly bonded a bit over the events. It started with a few simple bets, then evolved to study time in the library and poky strolls. Kind of like Majime-Awarege Sango and I.

I feel bad that she had to stay behind with Anmoraru Miroku. They're a really cute couple, but she says it's never going any farther, and that it'll never be official. Sure thing, San-chan. Sure thing. He got bugged down with a serious strain of flu, and has been bedridden ever since. Shame, he would have been a nice candidate. For the Triwizard, that is. She's been worried sick, and was very pale. I made her stay.

I know she loves him. It's so obvious, in the way she fights with him…

…Kind of like Reikoku Bankotsu and I…

…I sent myself into that one.

I smack my forehead down onto the wooden table, eyes closed. Hiten raises a brow. "What's the occasion?"

"Realizations of stupidity." I answer, my voice muffled through the table. A few of the Hogwarts students are staring, at my clothes and me. I doubt they realize I'm female. I'm wearing pretty much the same outfit as in the dress store, with a red and black haori. Of course I washed everything.

I glare. One impudent blonde boy in green and silver leers back, making a face, sticking out his tongue. I wonder what he would do if I ripped it out, and handed it back to him. Stupid Hogwarts kid. Slytherin, was it? I briefly think what his face would look like if he knew I was a girl.

"So, tell me about how you and Bankotsu got involved as enemies? For a conversation." Hiten draws me back to reality.

"Long story short; I hate him, because he trashed my trench coat once. He hates me back, because I strangled the life out of him after that, and 'only a select few' can do that to him. So basically that puts me up there with his other nemesis buddies, especially because I'm a girl."

"What's so special about your… trench coat?" Hiten asks, confused slightly.

"It's not mine. It was Souta's."

"Was?"

"He died."

Hiten doesn't look like he knows what to say.

I decide to end the awkward silence that has lasted. "So, has your date picked out your suit and tie yet?" I joke, something pretty rare, changing the subject.

"Anou… Ara… I haven't gotten a date yet." He sighs, seeming kind of sad. "Did you find one? For Bankotsu's dare?"

"No."

"Sugoi, that happy about it, ne?"

"Hai. I haven't gotten a dress either." Hiten blushes scarlet. I know what he's thinking about—I overheard my rival's conversation. Grow some breasts? I snort. "So, who're you thinking of asking?" I question intently, gathering up my books and preparing to stand.

"You."

"NANI?" I trip backwards from my chair, and find myself on the floor, papers flying in the air. There's a book on Hiten's face. "You're kidding, ne?"

"Iie," Hiten answers, his voice quiet behind the textbook.

"Oh, gomen nasai." I apologize, and pick up all my things, upon noticing the book in his face.

"I meant as a friend pair. You don't have a date, and I don't either. You wouldn't want to get stuck with him." He points to the blond boy, who's sniggering.

"No, I wouldn't." I agree, laughing outright.

"You know me, and I know you. At least a bit. Besides, that would get rid of one thing on your to-do list, right?"

"Yeah… it would." He reaches over with his hand, and I accept. I get hauled to my feet. "Very well. I accept." We shake, and then grin. One thing down, two to go.

"You two are gay?" It's the blond boy again. I roll my eyes.

"I'm a girl, idiot-san."

"REALLY?"

Didn't he just hear me say so? Maybe he's deaf. Or stupid.

I prefer the latter option. Grinning like the devil, I make a silly face at him, then laugh and walk away. "Idiot-san, idiot-san, idiot-san!" I chant, content to smile.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

It's the week of the dance, and I still am dress-less.

I hope not, but maybe that old fourth-year solution will have to enter again. I bite my lip, and blow out the flickering candle. Three nights left.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

Still no news. Iyou Jakotsu is on the hunt, while I sit in classes, chewing my lip, then stopping and remembering Jakotsu's command.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

"Line up. Females here, males here." The headmaster instructs sternly, and I stride to the girls' side. Once the separation is complete, the man begins again. "I will be pairing you with someone from the opposite line." I hear boys groan, as they're paired with disliked people.

"Higurashi Kagome-san. I've been calling your name." I blink, and re-enter the present.

"Gomen nasai." I follow him, and frown. It's no one other than Reikoku Bankotsu.

"Reikoku." I spit venomously.

"Higurashi." He retorts, just as happily.

"Is there a problem?" The headmaster has returned to ask us.

"No."

"No."

We answer simultaneously. It's scary how alike our minds think.

"Very well." Everyone is finished. "I am to teach you how not to make a fool of yourselves. You will listen once, carefully, and then attempt. I will not have our champions excel, and then be embarrassed by your lot's dancing. Now listen…"

I twitch, as Bankotsu leads the waltz, circling, circling, and circling…

He seems surprised I can dance fluently. As well as he can, maybe better.

The tango, now. I hate the last dip.

The dances fly by, especially the ones with partner switches.

Soon I'm so tired. Tired of dancing. Tired of not being able to breathe clean air—not my partner's already used stuff.

I'm in a trance, dancing, absorbing the steps, and trying to ignore the nagging feeling inside badgering me about a dress. I'm under enough boredom already.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

It's the night before the dance, and I sigh despondently. There's no way I can find a dress now. Iyou Jakotsu is plaiting my hair again, playing with it. He says he's trying to decide what to do with it, while blowing his own raven bangs up into the air

"I think I'll end up finding one of them."

"NO!" Jakotsu knows I'm talking about a haori. "You're going to wear a dress, whether you like it or not."

"Shops are closed tomorrow." This sets him back.

He pouts, and murmurs, "I'll find a way. Just you wait and see…"

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

"I don't think I should go." I explain to Iyou Jakotsu, after a relaxing nighttime shower. "I don't have a dress. Reikoku will laugh anyway." It's the night of the dance, at last. In just a few minutes, Hiten will come over from next door.

"Don't you dare!" Jakotsu reprimands, tight-lipped. "You promised that boy. Hiten. He's kawaii. Like koinu. You can't just leave him last minute."

"JAKOTSU…" I whine, sighing and grumbling. "You called a boy 'cute'. I guess he's handsome… but I don't think of him like that. And… does Taisho Inuyasha even know you're not a girl?"

"Besides, I picked a dress out for you anyway. And… apparently not, or else I'd be dateless!"

"JAKOTSU!" I thunder, angry beyond words about the dress, but relieved there is one. As long as it's not pink and frilly, I should be okay. I pity Taisho Inuyasha, though, for the misfortune that is my aniki.

"Here, put it on! Come on, K-sen!" He practically shoves me into his bathroom, and locks me in. "Don't forget this!" The door is opened, and a bra is flung in my face. I sigh, and put both on, then step out, scarred for life by his makeup collection. "BISHOUJOU! BISHOUJOU! BISHOUJOU!" He chants happily, before grabbing shoes, and a few accessories that I bluntly refuse. He pouts evilly, and fixes my hair. "Pretty girl! You're all grown up…" He sniffles, and squashes me in a hug. "And get rid of those…!" He yanks off my gloves.

"Anou… okay?" I wonder what Souta would have said. Or father and mother. I wonder.

I guess it's times like these that remind me that family is important.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

"BISHOUJOU! BISHOUJOU! BISHOUJOU!"

Reikoku Bankotsu flinched, recognizing Higurashi Kagome's aniki's voice. 'Pretty girl?' He asked himself, confused.

His jittery roommate looked cheerful. "So you got a date?" Bankotsu asked him. He nodded nervously.

"Hai, I'm going to escort her soon…"

Bankotsu shrugged. He had never bothered to find one. 'I guess I really am as arrogant and stuffed up as Higurashi says I am.' He sighed wistfully for a moment, before waving. "Sayonara, I'm out of here. See you at the Yule."

Hiten stared at the open door for a moment before his eyes hardened, and he closed it softly. 'They would look kawaii together, I can just tell.'

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

Raigekijin Hiten inhaled slowly, then exhaled, and smiled, revealing his fangs. He rapped his knuckles on the doorframe, waiting in angst for the cross-dressing girl to open the door. When she finally came, he blinked, surprised at her less-than-effeminate quality. "Higurashi Kagome-san?"

"Iyou Jakotsu-san. I'm her aniki." He was completely blocking the doorway, obstructing the view. Hiten cleared his throat, hoping to indicate to Jakotsu he was anxious to see the girl. Jakotsu took no notice. "I'll be acting as the chaperone to you. So, what do you do as an occupation? Why are you interested in K-sen? What's your favorite quality in a girl? Who have you taken to a ball previously? Have you ever—"

"Jakotsu, leave him alone."

Hiten's jaw hung slack. "K-Kagome-san…!"

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

Reikoku Bankotsu frowned, and tried to hide his true feelings about being stuck on the edge of a fountain with no partner. It was a stupid idea, he realized. Only the weird dateless guys and girls stood here. He frowned harder, adjusting his tie and blue-green dress shirt. His fairly loose black pants felt annoying now, when they had been alright before. He rolled his eyes, and blew his pointed bangs into the air.

There were many ugly girls here, from Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and even Beauxbaton. Any one of them could be Higurashi Kagome. There were some pretty girls, and some a bit more than pretty, but none caught his fancy. He swirled the glass of refined punch, before taking a sip.

The sound of melodious laughter reached his sensitive ears, followed and accompanied by a coarser, husky one. He was familiar with the latter. Raigekijin Hiten. He glanced up, a friendly smile on his face. Then he froze. There was a gorgeous woman next to him, grinning and laughing, her hand on his shoulder, the other covering part of her cheek and temple.

"I really should pay attention to where I walk, ne?" She smiled, and laughed softly again.

Her hand eclipsed her face, but the recipient of its mate's touch looked happy enough. It was definitely Hiten, in a crimson dress shirt and black pants, the shirt mostly tucked in, a white and gold spattered tie loose around his neck. His hair was washed, and gleaming raven in the light, his ruby red eyes swirling with a mix of emotion as he watched the girl.

The girl looked ethereal, despite her current faceless appearance. The slim, form-fitting dress hugged her gentle and attractive curves, and appealed to her lithe figure. It was such a glossy shade of azure, seeming to shimmer, that it caught attention immediately, and her long, semi-wavy, silky thigh-length cerulean-ebony hair only helped attract.

There was a slightly dramatic V-neck, although the dress was off the shoulders, dipping down to the valley of her breasts, flounces of blue with black, white, and gold spatters along the ridge. Bankotsu absentmindedly noted that her breasts were full, and a nice size. They swayed to her petite waist, highlighting her beautiful figure. At her thighs, the dress loosened quite a bit, draping off into series and layers of intricate splattered flounces to her calves. She wore white low heels, straps of the white silk lacing up her tanned and toned legs in a pattern.

There were beaded crimson glass chandelier earrings in her earlobes, and a thin black ribbon clasping part of her hair into a half-ponytail, complimenting her bangs.

Together they were turning heads, and keeping the eyes.

They shared a final smile, before quieting down. The girl eventually removed the hand plastered to her face. Her eyes were beautiful, a wonderful shade of cobalt, with an intelligent glint to them, and naturally dark lashes that didn't take over her face. Her lips were sumptuous, and Bankotsu wondered what they would feel like against his own. He flushed, with a little smirk. Her cheeks were naturally blushed, probably due to her hand being there.

Then he noticed something as she looked his way.

Bankotsu gasped and stared, then rubbed his eyes and blinked several times. Although this couldn't have… shouldn't have been…

It was Higurashi Kagome-san.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

After my lovely encounter with a stray wall, Raigekijin Hiten and I finally made it to the Yule Ball without further mishap. We are still laughing and joking about it. My hand, the other on Hiten's shoulder, holds my face. One of his is around my shoulders, the other at his side. At last we stop laughing, when we notice the only real noise is the soft music.

There isn't a usual thrum of talking. Just eyes, eyes and ears and heads watching us. I blush a little bit. Hiten grins cheerfully, revealing those adorable fangs, and I eventually loosen up a bit and remove my hand from my face.

Hiten couldn't really seem to get over the fact that I was Higurashi Kagome-san, in the flesh. He kept glancing at me from the corner of his eye, as if I would vanish. Then I sensed a familiar aura. Reikoku Bankotsu. Rolling my eyes, I look pointedly at him. I notice he's sitting at the fountain, alone.

Serves the jerk right.

Hiten and I dance for a while, and I'm actually glad the headmaster made us dance. At the final step of a spirited waltz, I tell Hiten to have some fun on his own for a minute. He nods reluctantly. I stride over to Bankotsu, then poke him on the forehead; hard enough to make him lose his balance.

"What was that for?" He demands.

"Go have fun with your girl." I instruct him, looking down at him.

"I didn't bring one." He mutters gloomily. "Stupid, ne?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't have to be so agreeable."

"Gomen nasai, Reikoku." I reply, repenting, as I take a seat next to him, hands on either side of my form.

"Go dance. You could have any one you wanted." Bankotsu frowns at me.

Something in my, in his expression, in his tone is challenging me to say something I shouldn't… It should be against the rules. Then again, I never followed them anyway. Why start now?

"Hnn?" I seem pensive. Then I turn to him, and give him a little shove. "Even you, ne?" I murmur.

"Hai. Especially me." I meant it as a joke, but he seems serious. I can't see his face. But I freeze, and he takes my silence as an answer. He stands. "I'd better leave. The dancing is about over." I send a glare at the clock. He lied.

But by this time, he's already out of the room, and halfway up the stairs, loosening his tie and sighing.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

Reikoku Bankotsu sighed heavily and began pulling off his tie. He had realized something over the past few days. It had seemed harder and harder to daunt his enemy, and to make good, fiery comebacks at her little teasing tries. It had become… endearing in a way.

Her usually boyish face stuck into his mind, and the way she defended her gay brother so vehemently.

Then he would go into a semi-withdrawal, throughout the hours he didn't see her beaming smiles with his friend, or her friend. She only had frowns for him. He wanted that to change.

'At least I tried.'

"Was this the way 'love' was supposed to end?"

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

My feet echoed on the stairs like rain, as I cursed dresses for all eternity. I had already tried to slip off the shoes and hike it up, to no avail. Stupid thing, making life harder than ever. Raigekijin Hiten has seemed confused when I darted away, promising to explain later, and giving him a pleading look. He accepted sadly, as if knowing where I was going and what I was going to do.

I've always had a hard time keeping my grudge against Reikoku Bankotsu for such a long time over one little thing. His presence makes me relax, or overreact, or do stupid things. My heart betrays me around him, like now.

I guess his followed suit.

But I'm listening to it, for once.

I pant, and curse loudly again, seeing him almost an entire flight above me, lips moving. I sigh in distress, before getting a determined look into my eyes. "WAIT!" I shout, and only then do I hear his words.

'_**Was this the way 'love' was supposed to end?'**_

I stop, eyes wide. He looks back. Then I notice I'm tipping backwards. I glance over my shoulder. Almost an entire landing is below me. I flail, and right myself. Close. Thank you, Souta, for putting me through living hell, just so I could do that.

Then I recall his words, and it's like electricity through my form.

Love?

Did he really say that?

I rush up the last steps, using the banister to swing myself around the landing. "Oi, rock boy!"

"Rock boy?" He asks monotonously.

That just came out wrong. See, everything goes wrong with us. Now I'm just talking, talking, talking again.

"Hai, rock boy. Because rocks are so dense, and that's you. Couldn't you see I wasn't finished with you? Rock boy? Hnn?" I finish the stairs, panting for a minute, a mess, hands on my knees. Then I flip my hair back from my hair, smoothing it down a bit. "Okay."

"Okay what? Why am I dense? Who are you calling dense, rock girl?" I'm starting to see that spirit start in him again. I smile full out, then grab his shoulders, and guide him down for a chaste kiss on his cheek. We both burn scarlet, blushing hard.

"You're dense, so dense, you were blind to the obvious, rock boy."

"Obviously I wasn't." Bankotsu whisks out a single blood red carnation.

"Hnn? A flower?"

He leans down, and I can feel his warm breath on my neck, by my ear. "Do you know the meaning?" I shake my head 'no'. "Well, then, you'll just have to find out, won't you?" I'm confused, but I nod anyway. "Let me know when you find it."

I smile, and agree. "And what of Hiten?" He asks darkly.

"It was a friend pair." I explain happily. "Doushite? Jealous?"

"Hai." He says simply, grandly, and my heart races. "I hope the obvious is what I think it is."

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

The next morning, I research flower meanings on Iyou Jakotsu's laptop computer. I blush when I see the meaning.

'RED CARNATION—Admiration; My Heart Aches For You…' 

I can't help but smile, and shut down the laptop. I open the door, a goofy smile on my face, and march over directly four steps. I knock loudly, and wait impatiently. "Nani?" Reikoku Bankotsu, my enemy, my friend, and—as cheesy as this sounds—my koishii, opens the door breathlessly, annoyed. That all melts away, replaced by a small smile. "Higurashi Kagome-san, I lo—"

He doesn't get any farther, for I cut him off. "Yeah, I know, Reikoku Bankotsu-san. Me, too." I can't stop smiling, and my pulse skips a beat. We both share a smile, and then…

He leans down slightly, and our lips meet, certainly not for the last time that day.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

Raigekijin Hiten sighed. 'I knew they'd look good together.' Consenting that Higurashi Kagome-san was happy, he sighed again.

"Kami-sama, go get a room, you two!"

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_** …**_

_**OWARI (NAI YUME)…**_

** () () () () () **

**(A/N: **It turned out pretty close to what I had originally planned for, and I like it. There's a few things that aren't terribly wonderful, but… (shrugs) What can you expect, other than some late fluffiness? (grins) Hope the readers enjoyed it, anyhow! I'm pretty sure I won't sequel this…

But one can never know, with dark, ne?

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Vocabulary;**

-san- suffix to a name, meaning Mr., Ms., or Mrs. (Ex: Higurashi Kagome-san)

Hai- yes

Anou…- well…, erm…, er…, ah…, eh… (stumble words)

Ara- ah

Iie- no

-ne?- suffix, usually to a question, for emphasis (kind of similar to 'eh?', or even 'right?') (Ex: Inuyasha sure loves his ramen, ne?)

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry, apology (formal)

Taijiya- youkai slayer (demon slayer)

Ja ne- see ya, see you (informal)

Kamon- clan

Kanjoudakai- mercenary, assassin

Onegaishimasu- please (formal)

Aniki- respectful (sometimes) term for 'elder brother'

Kami- god

-sama- suffix to a name, indicating great respect or admiration, nobility, lordship, et cetera (Ex: Sesshoumaru-sama)

-sen- suffix to a name, meaning 'companion'

-ama- disrespectful suffix to a name, meaning 'bitch'

Shukuteki- old enemy

Onegai- please (informal)

Itai- ouch

Haori- Japanese man's top, tradition of the Sengoku Jidai (Feudal Era)

Ojji-san- grandpa, grandfather

Sengoku Jidai- Feudal Era

Arigatou- thank you (semi-formal, semi-informal)

Sugoi- wow

Kawaii- cute

Koinu- puppy

Bishoujou- pretty girl

Oi- hey

Doushite? –why?

Nani?- what?

Koishii- beloved

Owari- end

Owari Nai Yume- Never Ending Dream

** () () () () () **

**Notes;**

—**Durmstrang is one of the three schools **in the fourth Harry Potter book. In the movie, it's the one with the red people. (Great description, eh?)

—**Yeah, I made Kagome **kind of evil in the beginning… and Sango a pushover. Kagome's just really sensitive about those types of questions, the ones that bring up memories. Besides, she patches things up later on.

—**GO SELF-CHIROPRACTORS! **Like me.

—**Kanjoudakai girl**. Yes, I had to work that in somehow. (sticks tongue out) Anyway, it provided a good reason for Bankotsu and Kagome to be rivals. I don't really mention Bankotsu's nature as an assassin, but he mentions it once.

—**The Triwizard Tournament** is a wizardry (and witchcraft) tournament. It's very well known and famous. Anyone who wins goes down in legend. It's a contest between a champion of each school. The students, having to be seventeen, are set tasks. You can die in these games.

—**Jakotsu** is homosexual, but having a female sister has softened his girl-hating ways, in a sense. Besides, between their shared cross-dressing habit, and being twins, they're pretty close.

—**Ooooh, **someone likes Kagome! (cough Hiten cough)

—**Souta** is Kagome's aniki, once again. He's deceased, and I don't give much mention to him, other than her trench coat (they always show up, don't they).

—**Oh look, it's Malfoy.** Too bad Kagome didn't squash him into orange juice. (Did you guess whom that blonde Slytherin boy was?)

—**The dancing lessons** came from the fourth movie, where the boys and girls of Gyffindor learn to dance with the Transfiguration teacher.

—**(sniffles) Poor Hiten, no happy ending. (Maybe a sequel for a Kagome x Hiten pairing… NO! MUST… STOP… INSPIRATIONAL… THOUGHT!) **

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Ja ne,**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses. 'Kotsu and the Grumpy One (who is being nice for now and therefore can be called Sess-san).**

(P.S. Hope you enjoyed this, and will show some self-restraint when poking at us… If not… (evil smile) Anyhow, thanks for reading Yule! (cough come back and re-read cough))

**Finished: 3.31.06**

**Post: Okay, I've been a regular villain when it comes to updating. Sorry? 3.31.06**

**Spell Check: Yep. **

**Brain Check: Hnn. That's not funny 'Kotsu. But then again, it is. (BUT you're still getting locked in a room with Sess-sen anyhow.)**

**Length: Seventeen pages total, with slightly less than fifteen for the story. I feel like I'm forgetting something…**

**EDIT; None, so far. Subject to change.**


End file.
